Beautiful Nightmare
by AidaBlack9
Summary: Emmaline is a No-mag who keeps having visions about multiple people, one happens to be Credence Barebone, she seeks out to find him hoping it would cease her nightmares once and for all, but what dares to come is far worse and challenging than any of her past dreams...
1. Beautiful Nightmare

_"Don't do this! I'm begging you please don't!"  
"It's too late,"  
"NO! CREDENCE!"_

Emmaline woke up completely distressed, sweating, pupils dilated; she sits up and rubs her forehead; another nasty dream, a vision she cannot understand.  
She gets out of bed and feels dizzy nearly falling knocking over a vase with a sunflower in it, "Shit..." she mumbles and wipes her sweat with her sleeve, trying not to step onto the broken glass she makes her way to the bathroom, ties her long chocolate hair in a ponytail and turns the faucet on, washes her face with cold water, she looks at herself in the mirror, not recognizing herself anymore, it's been so long since she has slept peacefully.  
Ever since the attack in New York she has been having dreams of several different people and events, not knowing what they mean Emmaline shoves them aside not thinking of them; it's been 7 months since then and no one can explain a single thing, Emmaline has been asking people of what happened, but no one seems to understand what she means.

2 days after the events in NYC:

"Are you sure? You don't remember the huge explosions? Then it raining? Gosh I think I'm going mad!" Emmaline says while slowly panicking.  
"Have you been sleeping well Emma?" Mrs. Boward says giving Emmaline a hand on the shoulder as comfort, she looks up and shakes her head,  
"No, I have been having weird dreams lately, nightmares..."  
"Oh dear, you should check with a doctor, maybe he can give you medicine to help you sleep better,"Mrs. Boward pats Emmaline on the shoulder and carries on with her baking.  
"I'll go now, have a good day Mrs. Boward," Emmaline stands up and walks to the door,  
"Hold up deary! I did make you a batch of those mini cakes you love," Mrs. Boward immediately grabs a basket that was set behind her and hands it to Emmaline, "Smells delicious as usual," Emmaline smiles, "Thank you!"

"Oh, just make sure you keep yourself healthy, and go see a doctor!"  
Emmaline giggles, "I shall! Good day!" and she exits the bakery.

Present day: 

Emmaline takes out a black long dress with a dark blue floral design on and pairs it with black strap pump heals, she brushes her long straight hair and braids it to the side, she was a very simple 18 year old lady, around 156 cm (5'1) weighs about 110 pounds, pale skin, brown eyes, no interesting facial features.

She takes her umbrella in case it rains and heads out for her daily job at the local library, whilst walking a man hits into her by accident, "I'm sorry," he says and continues walking, Emmaline says nothing but just stands there looking at the man recognizing him, after staring for 10 seconds she ignores her thoughts and continues walking to work.

1 month later:

Emmaline wakes up startled again by her dream, this time it was herself in them, holding someones hand walking into a dark hole and disappearing. She gets out of bed and washes her face, she had already visited many doctors whom all kept telling her the same thing, stress, over worked, anxiety, but Emmaline knew better, the pills they prescribed her haven't helped at all, the dreams keep getting worse; she goes about her daily routine, wearing a red and black long sleeved dress, same black heels as usually she wears, topped off with a red Cloche hat, her hair curled.  
Everything was alright, it was nearly noon and Emmaline was un-boxing new book arrivals, her colleague Brittany comes in looking for her, "There you are Emma! Someone is here asking for you, some old man, looks creepy,"  
"Wait an old man?" Emmaline stands up confused, she doesn't know anyone, has no friends or family since she was a child; she goes upstairs and sees an old looking man with white long hair and pale skin waiting for her at the counter, "Hello?" she says, the man looks at her and smiles,  
"Ah, miss Emmaline, Emmaline RavenBlood correct?" he says, she nods, "You were asking for me, may I help you?"

"Oh no no, but I may be able to help you," he says.  
"Me? Who are you again?"  
"Ah, I am Nicolas,"  
"Alright, now what did you say about helping me?"  
"Your dreams, a bit of advice... follow them,"  
"Wait what? I don't understand... Who sent you? How did you know about my dreams?" Emmaline being confused pushes Nicolas to turn away from her, not answering her and walking outside, he turns around to look at her once more, "All your questions will be answered soon, good bye," he says and suddenly disappears.  
Emmaline goes back inside the library, Brittany was shelving the new books, she giggles at the book title, "Alchemy, what a joke," she says and places it next to the rest of the books, that caught Emmaline's attention, "Did you say Alchemy?"  
"Yeah, you didn't read the box before opening it?"  
She didn't answer her and just when she was about to touch one of the books she collapses in pain.  
 _"Is he frightened of me still?"  
_ Emmaline was on the floor squeezing at her head with pain,  
 _"I have a gift for you my boy,"  
_ She sees a man standing there, confused, his face not showing, and another man with white hair, gifting the other man with a wand; she then comes to her senses just before passing out cold.

Waking up she notices she's in the hospital, she sits up when the doctor comes to check up on her, "No no no, lay back down Miss Raven, you shouldn't be moving, you've had a seizure, and pretty bad one too,"  
Emmaline at this point wasn't even listening, inside her mind the faces she saw were stuck, the vision kept repeating without audio, she couldn't understand a thing... all she knew was she had to leave the hospital quickly.

She waited until the doctor left her and the coast was clear, she had to wait approximately 20 minutes to get out, she wore her shoes and quietly made her way to the exit avoiding Brittany and anyone else; outside the hospital she kept walking and rode the bus, digging her hands into her pockets she feels something in her left pocket and takes it out, a note, opening it it had only an address and a name on it, Petals Brook; so without thinking it through she went home, in a suitcase she filled it up with essential things and followed the address.  
She then came to her location and was amazed by the house covered in fresh green vines and flowers, she goes inside carefully, "Whom are you looking for?" a voice says to her, it threw her a bit off guard, "I'm sorry for barging in but I am looking for a Petals Brook,"  
By hearing the name a head shoots out from behind a shelf, "And who's asking?"  
"Emmaline RavenBlood, I was given this address, however I'm not exactly sure why," upon saying this she looks around her and the entire room was filled with books about traveling in different ways, it was messy yet intriguing to her, one corner of the room caught her attention as the vines on it's wall were growing and the flowers blooming, it fascinated her.  
"I'm Petals Brook, going anywhere?"  
"What?" Emma turns around to find a middle-aged man with black curly hair and piercing hazel eyes staring at her with a not so pleasant expression, "I uh, yes, there is a place in mind I need to get to,"  
"Mm... where to?" Petals says grumpily.  
"I've been having the same dream about the same place for quite a while now, a castle, I believe it is somewhere in Europe, but I don't seem how you can help me,"  
Petals immediately starts going through his books, tossing a book here and there, mumbling to himself things, he then stops with a book in his hand and turns to Emmaline, "Describe the castle please," he says as he flips through the pages quickly not looking at her,  
"Uhm... dark, tall, on a single mountain in the middle of nowhere, it uh, almost looks like it's a-"  
"Prison?" Petals finishes her sentence and she nods,  
"Exactly... how did you know?" she says taking a step forward.  
Petals' eyebrows furrow deeper as he flips through the pages and stops at one page and stares at it for a moment before turning the book upside down for Emmaline to see, "Nurmengard Castle,"  
She approaches the table and takes the book, "Austria? It's the Castle but I-"  
"Do you wish to go there or not?" Petals says.  
"Yeah, 100% yes! But how?"  
"Mm, before that, payment, give me something valuable," he says with his hands out waiting for his payment; Emmaline directly takes her suitcase, opens it and rummages through her stuff, then takes out a crystal rock and places it on the table, Petals seems confused, "And this is...?"  
"This is a very rare stone, or crystal, however you want to name it, I dreamed about it 4 months ago, went out to search for it, and just had to have it, in my dream someone told me it would have great value, and I can see this now..."  
"But this is a useless rock," Petals says unamused.  
"Can you get the lights?"  
Petals snaps his fingers and all lights go out, Emmaline takes the crystal and twists it open, it starts to glow and channel it's light onto the walls, "No other Crystal can do this by my understandings, one of a kind, only it's lights can be seen in pure darkness, which is why I came to you at night..." Emmaline smiles as the green and purple lights glimmer in and dances on the walls, she looks over at Petals and he was in awe, moments later Petals turns the lights on and closes the Crystal, "Follow me," he says and she follows him downstairs to yet another room filled with books.  
"So what is it you do Mr. Brook?"  
He grins at her, "Traveling, I transport people to other countries anonymously to wherever they wish to go without a trace,"  
"How?"  
"You shall see," he says as he whips out a bracelet from a cabinet and twists it three times then releases and out of nowhere a large pink circle forms before Emmaline and Petals and her eyes widen when a creature walks through, "WHAT IS THAT!?" she said then steps back.  
"This is a Reisida tiger," he will escort you to Austria safely, you cannot cross over without him,"  
"What does Reisida mean?"  
"Travel..."  
Emmaline stares at the Tiger for a minute, "Makes sense..."  
"Now, grab its collar and go in, and do NOT let go!" Petals warns her.  
"What happens if I let go?"  
"Poof," Petals says with a very off settling smile creeping Emmaline very much, she slowly holds the collar tightly and it starts to move towards the portal, "WAIT!" Petals says, "I was personally asked to give you this," he hands her a red bracelet similar to the one he used to bring the tiger forward, "Usually I do not give people these, however in your case, I must, a favor from an old friend, when you need to turn back quickly, twist it 3 times and release it, Reisida will find you and bring you back home, but only for emergencies!" Petals says to Emmaline strictly, then lets go of the bracelet, she wears it on her left wrist and holds Reisida's collar again staring at the colorful tiger; they both go in and the portal closes shut.

On the other side Emmaline is fully through to Austria but is left on a cliff with the Castle below, she lets go of the collar and Reisida goes back inside and disappears, "Out of all places you leave me on a cliff, thanks a bunch Petals..." she says under her breath while her eyes search for a way to get down, just ahead she can see the Castle clearly but has a good distanced walk to reach it.  
She realizes she has a suitcase and pauses for a moment, breathing the cold air heavily, thinking... she then takes off her jacket and ties it on the cases handle and wears it as a satchel, a bit heavy on her side yet manageable; she starts to climb down...  
"This is a terrible ugly very bad idea Emma!" she says to herself scared while carefully lowering herself down; halfway down the cliff she lowers her right leg onto a rock and to her surprise breaks and she falls; her body quickly falling down a piece of rock was sticking out and she hits into it allowing it to break her fall, she slams into the ground and groans in agony, hitting her head hard into the ground she was surprised to not have blacked out; she gets to her feet, fixes herself up slowly, taking in deep breaths yet each time she does her left side hurts, she removes the suitcase and jacket and sees the rock that broke her fall cracked a rib and ripped into her flesh bleeding.

What felt like hours walking Emmaline had her jacket onto her wound hiding it, slowly walking to the gates of the Castle, feeling weaker by every step she takes, dragging herself, forcing herself to continue; in her dreams she keeps hearing the same name, over and over, each dream in a different perspective, she had no idea why this was happening to her, she had no clue to why she was even there searching for these people, but deep down she knew she had to, to end her pain and restless nights.  
She reaches a large black door and knocks, maybe someone might hear her if there was anyone inside to begin with.

Inside the Castle: 

Vinda bursts through the doors alarmed by the sudden knocking of the Castle, "We have company," she says with her French accent, Grindelwald turns to her and without a word they both go to see whom is there, Queenie reads one of the followers minds and reacts quickly, up on her feet she goes to check it out to find Credence sitting alone once more staring outside, she approaches him but then Vinda finds her, "We need your assistance," she says and takes Queenie immediately.  
"Open the doors," Grindelwald says,  
"Are you sure?" Queenie says to him, he looks at her, "What if it's someone, you know, dangerous," she says.  
"And that my dear is why you are here, to find out..." he says to her to ease her up, letting her know that the moment those doors open she needs to listen carefully.

The doors open and Emmaline steps back but with pain hitting her again, but she tries not to show it, her eyes going everywhere; once they were fully open she takes a couple steps inside to shockingly see many people aiming their wands towards her, she stops short still breathing heavily,  
"Is he here!?" she shouts out, no one answers and no one moves, "Someone please answer me! I need to know where he is!"  
Grindelwald takes a step forward, revealing himself to Emmaline, she knew him immediately but didn't know his name, "You..." she says...  
"You were there with him, tell me where he is," demanding for an answer.  
"Now there, calm down a bit, who are you looking for?" Grindelwald says and takes another step forward, he can tell she has no wand and is hiding something.  
"You're injured," he says.  
Emmaline nods, "I fell off a cliff while coming here, I don't think I can- stay standing..." her right arm was on her wound pressing hard but the blood won't stop and it was getting harder for her to breathe.

On the other side Credence snaps out of his thoughts to notice the noises downstairs and goes out of his room to check it out, not understanding the commotion; quickly he goes down the stairs and hears someone calling, "Tell me where he is, I just need to-" Emmaline's words cut short from the pain and she groans; seconds later Credence pops out from behind a wall confused when Emmaline sees him, on the brink of collapsing she locks her eyes with his, "Credence..." she smiles and falls to the ground unconscious.

 **~To be continued**


	2. Beautiful Chaos

2 days later:

Emmaline opens up her eyes, she sits up while looking around, she finds herself in a small room resembling a prison cell, dark, damp, but it was morning, that's the only thing she can tell, to her right she sees a small table with a bloody towel and bandages, she looks at herself and notices she's dressed into different clothes from the ones she arrived in, not a dress but in pants and a jacket, just a jacket, she opens it and sees her wound bandaged and hurts less than before.

Upon trying to get out of bed she wobbles a bit unsteady, she must have hit her head hard when collapsing that day; balancing herself with taking a deep breath, Emmaline reaches for her suitcase which she finds is untouched guessing that it wasn't touched due to the clothes that were put on her were in fact not her own, but they were a bit big on her; she bends down just a bit when her side stung a bit, her rib still hurts, so instead of bending over she slowly lowers herself to ground level and sits on the floor, opens her case to make sure no one opened it, everything was in order, she gives out a sigh of relief and closes it shut, she tries to stand up but is stuck, "Son of a bitch!" she swears under her breath, trying to grab the bed for support but isn't getting anywhere when someone knocks on her door, it may be a prison cell yet she was a bit surprised that the door wasn't locked when she allowed the person to come in; Queenie comes in and closes the door behind her, "I hope you're doing alright, kind of gave me a scare when you showed up with all that blood on you," she says with a relieved face.

 _"She's nice,"_ Emmaline thought and Queenie immediately smiles,

"Why thank you," she says, Emmaline quickly looks at her,

"How did you...?

"I am a Legiliman, I can uh, see what people have inside their mind,"

"You mean you can read my thoughts?" Emmaline says still sitting on the ground,

"Yeah, basically that's it... I'm sorry if I do it too much, can't help it," Queenie says gently.

"No it's completely okay, most people don't understand anyways when I tell them my thoughts," Emmaline says to Queenie without looking at her, she then looks up to find Queenie staring at her when her face changes to a shocked one, "Oh! You can't get up!" she says and walks over to Emmaline giving her a hand, slowly getting her on her feet,

 _"That hurt..."_ she says in her head, Queenie hears her,

"Would you like for me to get you something for the pain? I'm sure I can whip up something tasty yet medicinal," she smiles at Emmaline and she returns the smile.

"Thank you, you're very kind..."

Queenie giggles and excuses herself; Emmaline moves over to the window, looking outside all she can see is rocks and emptiness all around, she thought it looks quite depressing to be in a place like this, are there any better looking rooms? More furniture? Warmer places? So many questions ran through her mind in an instant; she gets lost in her thoughts for a moment when she hears the door of the room open, she turns around too quickly and a sharp pain jabs her left side, she puts her hand on her rib cage and the other on the wall to balance herself, she then sees someone grab her by the elbow helping her stay standing, when she looks up her eyes meet with Credence's eyes, he backs away at once, "I, uh, came to check up on you," he says with his eyes shifting back and forth between Emmaline and the floor.

"I'm okay, other than the small jabs I feel when I turn or try to sit, but I'm fine..." she says.

Credence takes a step back, nods, turns around and was about to exit-

"Who brought me in here?" Emmaline asks just as he was about to open the door, he stops full and without turning, "I carried you here, you were bleeding really bad,"

"And the clothes?" she says.

Credence turns his head to the side, "You're welcome," he says, opens the door and exits.

Emmaline smiles to herself, she found it quite amusing that he understood her way of thanking him even though it was completely not mentioned.

After Credence left Emmaline tried to find something more suitable to wear, taking out a pink blouse with three buttons down and sleeves up to the elbows, pairing it with a white long plain skirt, and same black heels, she lets down her hair for a moment then decides to tie it up with the same bracelet Mr. Petals gave her, but only twisting it two times as the third time wouldn't be recommended. She then was thinking of leaving her room, when she opened the door a gust of cold wind hit her and she closes the door shut shivering slightly, "This place gives me the creeps, and chills apparently," she says to herself; looking onto the bed she sees the navy front jacket folded alongside the pants she was wearing earlier and thought it be best to wear something to warm her, she takes the jacket, wears it and exits her room.

The door shutting behind her she looks around cautiously to find there isn't anyone around, empty hallways, she takes a step forward trying not to make any noise; wandering around without a sense of direction.  
Sooner or later someone will see her but they don't, no one appears or walks by.

Emmaline continues her walking quietly to not disturb anyone if there was anyone, when she comes across a room that was slightly open, inside she sees Grindelwald and Queenie;  
"She was completely scared, it was like something was ripping her apart from the inside, poor girl," Queenie says as she pours into a small bottle a green liquid,

"Scared of what?" Grindelwald says, Queenie closes the bottle and sighs,  
"She was scared of you; inside her head I saw a black hole consuming her, probably terrified her, you saw how she was after, you know, 2 days ago, the state she was in; I've never seen so much pain before, not even in Credence..."

The moment Emmaline hears this she backs up slowly, Grindelwald senses someone is there and peeks through the door to find Emmaline walking away, "Going somewhere?" he says and steps out the door, Queenie comes out behind him, "I apologize, I shouldn't have left my room," Emmaline says and takes a step backwards, her eyes locked onto Grindelwald, filled with fear, trying to keep calm but she can't shake the feeling of fear from her whenever he is around her, Grindelwald gives a gentle smile to her, "It's alright my dear, we all snoop around in curiosity every now and then, being injured, only to wake up in a place far from home, alone, cold, bleeding, not understanding what is going on and whom we are, or what we are, but I assure you we mean no harm, we are human, as I am, and you are, you are a guest here, and you may feel free to walk these halls if you please," he says with his smooth British accent.

Emmaline takes a deep breath thinking, she looks at Queenie whom nods to her with a warm smile that has Emmaline calm her nerves a bit, Grindelwald looks at Queenie whom gives the same nod to, "I have your medicine by the way, come with me," Queenie says and takes her by the hand away from Grindelwald whom stands there eager to understand Emmaline's purpose here, but all due in time, he reminds himself.

It's been 2 days since she came to Austria, to the castle, since then she hadn't had a vision or a nightmare; Queenie handed her the bottle, trusting her she opens it and drinks it all, "You'll feel a bit of a buzz but that's the magic working and in no time you'll feel no pain," she says maintaining her sweet gentle smile;

"Can you tell me about Credence?" Emmaline asks out of the blue.

"He's quiet, mostly, but I do know he was sent to America and the Barebone family took him, they were very harsh on him, before coming here he was searching for whom he really is, fortunately we found him, though he is a bit on edge, especially since you came,"

Emmaline was confused, "Since I came? Does he know who I am?"

"Oh no, I don't think so, but something about you definitely got him nervous..." Queenie says and pats Emmaline on the shoulder, "He'll be okay, and you make sure you rest! I'll come back with something for you to eat," she says and off she goes leaving Emmaline alone to wander around again.

Instead she goes back into her room to find Credence there waiting for her it seems, he turns around, Emmaline enters the room with a smile, "If you're looking for me I am here," she says to him but all he does is look at her, "He notices she had changed her clothes but kept wearing the jacket he gave her, he tries not to smile but Emmaline could clearly see it, "I'm guessing you want this back," she says and unbuttons the jacket when he swiftly goes to her and stops her, "No! Don't please, keep it... this place is cold and you're injured, you need it,"

Once again Credence is very close to her, his eyes directly staring into her brown eyes, she holds her breath, while Credence was breathing heavily, not realizing this Emmaline puts her hand on his chest and gives a push notifying him to back away from her, "I'm sorry!" he says but Emmaline goes to him, "No it's alright, it's just I'm not used to having people this close to me, physically, and mentally..." she says.

He looks at her with a more calmed manner; Emmaline was never understood ever since she was a child, she always avoided people that approached her due to people ending up leaving her calling her weird and a freak for liking her privacy and always being alone drawing everything around her.

"I've been having these dreams about this place, and you, and... other things for a long time now, I know it sounds creepy but it's true," Emmaline says to Credence, she moves over to hr bed side and bends down, not feeling any pain as Queenie promised her, picks up her case opening it pulling out a sketchbook, pen and a small bottle of black ink, "I've always preferred to draw with ink, dip in the pen and draw, difficult at first but with time it gets much easier," she says as she flips through the sketchbook, while flipping page after page Credence comes in closer to see her art, seeing many sketches of landscapes, buildings, cars, animals, then after seeing a drawing of a small house, Emmaline flips past the page and the art starts to change in style and theme, he sees forests in flames, buildings broken, cars attacked by people, black holes, drawings with spilled blood, strange creatures, then she flips through one page and stops, he looks at it seeing his own face months before when he still lived with the Barebones, looking so out of life, so empty, scared, fragile, she flips again, over and over constantly him seeing his face, same expression over and over, sad, scared, hurt.

"Each night I always dream something different, it started nearly a year ago, until 2 days ago I had enough and I needed to know whom I was dreaming about..."  
"Is it always me?" he says, with his eyes still looking at his face in the drawing, Emmaline shakes her head, "It's not always the same, It started with myself, looking at you, then afterwards I see myself and you from someone else's eyes, then I see that someone else from another set of eyes watching me and you and it keeps going until all I see it a black hole, can't understand what it all means... so I sought you out, for someone maybe you can tell me, but I can see you yourself don't know..." Emmaline says in disappointment and closes the book, she sits by the large window clutching the sketch book, Credence stands across from her looking outside; she takes a moment to look at him, he was wearing a black button up shirt with a dark blue vest, black pants, short hair, standing tall yet confused; opens up her book and black ink, dips in her pen, and starts to draw; Credence turns his head to look at her, "Ah ah... stay still," she says, he turns his head back to the window.

10 minutes later Emmaline was still drawing; Credence then looks at her, his face goes from being relaxed to completely tense, looking at Emmaline he sees her left hand moving too fast, drawing crazily, her pupils fully dilated, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Hey!" he shouts out but no response, he then grabs her from her shoulders shaking her, "Snap out of it!" he shouts once more, nothing.  
At this moment he decided to slap Emmaline hard snapping her out and into reality, she looks confused, hyperventalating...  
"W-what happened?" she says,

"You completely blacked out, you okay?" Credence says to her, he takes her sketchbook from her hands and places it down with the pen; Emmaline closes her eyes for a moment breathing in and out, Credence brings a towel nearby wiping her forehead that was dripping sweat, "I saw it again... the darkness, all over again, but that was it, that's all I saw," she says, remembering that she was drawing just a moment ago Emmaline grabs her sketchbook and looks at what she drew, Credence looks at it as well, Emmaline shoves it away quickly closing her eyes, she hugs her knees, rocking herself back and forth with tears in her eyes;

Credence picks up the sketchbook, looking at it with a mix of confusion and fear.

Emmaline was sitting in bed staring at the wall, Credence walks in and stands next to the bed, she moves aside for him to sit which he accepts, sitting next to her he lends out a hand of comfort, her taking it made him feel a bit odd, he never gave a hand to anyone before, not like this, not even with Nagini, but Emmaline was different, she was more scared than angry unlike Nagini, she was human and she reminded him of himself.

In another room Grindelwald was looking at the drawing in awe, "Well this isn't good," he says, placing the drawing down the art revealing Grindelwald, Queenie, Vinda, Newt, Dumbledore and Emmaline all drawn dead, all in a horrible way, the only one whom wasn't drawn dead was Credence, having drawn him in the center holding a wand covered in black ink that resembles blood.

 _"It's coming,"_ Emmaline thinks just before a tear rolls down her face...

 **~To be continued**


	3. Beautiful Creature

Queenie rushes into the room where Grindelwald is, "Is it true!? About the drawing?"  
He nods without turning around, "I'm afraid it is, we need to stop this from happening,"  
"But how?" Queenie says in desperation, Grindelwald the turns around and takes Queenie's hand, "I'm sure there will be a way to prevent this... monstrosity from happening," he pats her hand, she takes a deep breath and tries to smile though she is highly concerned, "He is far too powerful isn't he? It would be a problem if he is angered," she says.  
Grindelwald lets her hand go, "Yes, you know how he feels, always keep me updated on him, and send Vinda to Emmaline for her to keep an eye on, we don't want her wandering around further," he says and Queenie nods then leaves the room.

Emmaline was in bed still a bit traumatized from her own drawing, not being able to explain anything, she tucks her hair behind her right ear and gets out, she moves over to the window still viewing the dark scene outside, she was growing tired of it.

An hour later after cleaning herself up someone knocks on her door and comes in, Vinda without a word closes the door behind her, this was the first time Emmaline sees Vinda, she stands apposite of her, Vinda was wearing a dark green skirt with a white blouse and dark green jacket accompanied by a black hat. Emmaline looks at her and smirks, "I don't like you," she says but Vinda smiles at her, "I am Vinda, and I will be watching you for a while," she says with her heavy French accent.  
"Oh... French," Emmaline says, "Between you and me, the French aren't exactly my kind of people, but they do make good desserts," Emmaline says this time with a smile of her own, Vinda says nothing and just opens the door, Emmaline understood and was the first to exit the room, when she stops full to see Credence coming her way, "Vinda, I can take it from here," he says to her,  
"No, I was instructed to stay," Vinda says to him, he didn't like how she responded to him,  
"You wouldn't want me to get angry now," he says to her and she steps back allowing Emmaline to go with Credence.

Walking down the halls the two refuse to look at each other, Emmaline's eyes looking up and down to her left while Credence does the same to his right.  
Emmaline then looks over at Credence, thinking of what to say to him but nothing comes to mind; they both reach a large room, not much to describe, same walls and floor as her room just much larger, "This place gives me the creeps," Emmaline breaks the silence, Credence looks over to her finally, "It's so dark and cold, I dislike the cold weather," she says.  
"It makes you feel like you're alone," Credence says,  
"Exactly... such a large area, so little comfort, and zero love," she says and walks over to the center of the room, Credence stays away from her, making sure to give her her space, "If you'd like I can show you the rooftop, maybe that'll make you a bit less alone," he then says to her with his eyes to the floor, Emmaline smiles big, "That would be great, lead the way!" she says.

On the way to the roof through a dark staircase and very dim light, Emmaline slowly climbs upwards with Credence leading the way, she could barely see a thing when he takes out his wand and light comes out of it, Emmaline was in awe to how he can do that, "I'm still new to all this," he says to her,  
"The magic thingie or having someone around?"  
Credence sighs and doesn't answer her, "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh," she says,  
"It's not about that," he says and they finally reach a small wooden door, he creeks it open and they both step outside, Credence puts away his wand, Emmaline goes through the door watching her own steps along the way, she looks up and sees the grey sky above her, she circles around a bit and can only see rocks and more rocks but something about them eases her concerns; it was still very chilly outside, Credence stands there watching her face light up as she runs off and explores the vast area around her, she turns around having her hair cover her face, she removes it and decides to tie it with the same bracelet Mr. Petals gave her, remembering to not twist it 3 times.

"I was always alone," Credence says, Emmaline directly looks at him, not moving,  
"Growing up I always had a feeling I didn't belong where I was staying... it was hard, painful, I built up so much anger in me I became something else," he says with his eyes almost watering, he looks at his hands, "Always being beaten by the woman that raised me, hating me for what I may truly be, and I'm not even sure who that is, I cant tell whether I am Credence Barebone, the sad, lonely, pathetic boy, or if I am Aurelius Dumbledore, new, and completely unknown," he shuts his eyes to prevent his tears from falling, "Do you have any idea how it feels to be this way, to not know who you are or where you came from?"  
Before he could continue talking Emmaline runs to give him a hug, her arms around him tightly and she doesn't let go, "Yes," is all she says.  
Credence and Emmaline are seated on the ground, looking up to the sky,

"I was born into a family that didn't even want me, 6 years old and shoved away, my parents hated me for a reason I could never understand or even know, all I knew was I was alone, I had only me, for 13 years it was just me, I was always being moved from one city to the next, all the kids hated me too, called me names, pushed me, cast me aside, but you know," Emmaline says as she looks over to Credence, "I didn't cry once,"  
"Why?" Credence says.  
"It was simple, they didn't know who I am, or whom I will become... I only knew that so I didn't blame them for hurting me, they didn't understand me, or... they didn't want to,"  
"But you were all alone, didn't you at least want one person to understand?"  
Emmaline stands up to look at the view, "I did... then they stabbed me in the back,"

Hogwarts:

Dumbledore was in the middle of teaching a class when Newt walks in with his head down trying not to draw too much attention to himself but he was already seen by one student, Meerna Horkglass of house HufflePuff, she looks over to Newt whom was waiting for Dumbledore to see him, Meerna notices a Bowtruckle stick it's head out of his pocket and she giggles at it which allows Newt to approach her, the Bowtruckle hops onto her shoulder, "His names Pickett," he says to her, she giggles again,  
"A Bowtruckle right?" Meerna says, Newt smiles at her,  
"You are correct,"  
"EHEM..." someone says and the two look up to see Dumbledore standing near them,  
Newt stands up and takes Pickett, "I'm sorry for interrupting but I have something to show you,"

Dumbledore follows Newt outside Hogwarts to which Dumbledore was confused by; Newt places his suitcase on the ground , "Why are we outside?"A confused Dumbledore asks, Newt unlocks the suitcase, looks back at Dumbledore, "You might want to step back," he says.  
Dumbeldore takes a few steps backwards then Newt opens up the case and quickly steps back the moment he hears a roaring coming from within, seconds later a huge claw comes out, slams into the ground trying to pull itself out, the claw drags onto the ground creating a large scratch, "Newt, what is that?" Dumbledore says, Newt stands up straight and gulps,  
"Honestly, I have no idea, I found it wandering around Little Hangleton, I have never seen a creature like this before," he says then digs into his pocket in search of something while Dumbledore stood there watching as the creature slowly crawled out of the suitcase; another large set of claws come out, it roars again struggling but eventually it manages to free itself, it's head pops out followed by the rest of its body; the creature was 3 times the size of a Zouwu but one size smaller than a Cerberus; it has the same features as a wolf, all black except for the red diamond on its head, yet when it fully came out Dumbledore noticed the split in its tail along with the heavy scars across its left eye and back legs, it also has piercing Blue Diamond eyes; Newt then takes out a red ribbon from his left pocket, slowly he approaches the creature,  
"Its a wolf," Dumbledore says,  
"It is not a wolf... well it resembles a wolf, but it has fangs larger and longer than a wolf, eyes a color so blue, like a cat, its hind legs firm and strong for far jumping, its front legs used for severe climbing and grabbing, look at its right side," he says as he moves to the right, "Red diamond shapes just like the one on its forehead," says Dumbledore astonished,  
Newt nods, "Its tail in two for clinging onto trees, or balance; so fierce, filled with scars, ears like a wolf, eyes of a feline, tail of a fox, a growl sounding from a wolf to a bear, a mix of both... it's fascinating!" Newt says, taking another step forward,  
"Is it dangerous? It looks dangerous Newt,"  
"Yes, very dangerous for this beast was trained to kill in every way, however," Newt holds up the ribbon for it to see, the creature immediately locks its eyes on it, holding its gaze, "However... very calm and tamed," he says then throws the ribbon in the air; within a second the creature flings its tail and snatches the ribbon; Dumbledore laughs and Newt smiles; the creature approaches Newt and nudges his face giving him the red ribbon, Newt pats its head and walks over to its tail to tie it on, "Why did you bring me out here?" Dumbledore says, careful not to make any sudden moves, Newt finishes tying it on one of its tails and the creature sits down staring at Dumbledore; "Its collar, under all this fur," he says and digs through the creatures collar, the creature lifts its head up allowing Newt to touch it, he then pulls forward a large black collar with a sunflower pendant the size of a baseball, Newt then takes his wand out and places it on the collar, "Revelio," he chants and the collar soon revealed a hidden message written in white text, Dumbledore looks over to the collar to see only one word has been written on it, very small yet readable, "A name," Newt says,  
"Not just any name Newt... not just any name," Dumbledore stares at the name, then at the creature...  
"But whose name is **RavenBlood**?" Newt says...

 _~To be continued_


	4. Beautiful Flames

Newt was seen rushing past some students trying hard to keep up with Dumbledore whom was pacing fast, fist rested on his chin with his head down zooming past students whom were constantly darting away to let him pass, "Dumbledore please! Tell me what is going on!"  
"We cannot talk here," is all he says.

Once they were both in a secured place Dumbledore sighs while crossing his hands, Newt takes a deep breath; Pickett pops out of his pocket and Newt shoves him back in, "Not now," he says.  
Dumbledore points at Newt, "A creature that belongs to a RavenBlood is not an easy matter there Newt," he finally says, he looks up at Newt was utterly confused,  
"I still don't understand..."  
"I knew another student with that same last name, around 35 years ago when I was still attending Hogwarts, younger than me at the time yet very mysterious, he was sorted into RavenClaw and was quite smart..."  
"So it is his beast that I found," Newt says but Dumbledore just smiled.  
"You see but that's the thing here, Carl RavenBlood disappeared and no one ever saw him again,"  
Newt stood there completely puzzled, "Well if this isn't his then who does it belong to?"

Outside Nurmengard Castle:

Grindelwald appears with his followers returning to the castle, Emmaline was still with Credence going down the stairs back inside the castle when they hear that they all came back from a quick trip outside to gain more followers, but what came upon them was much worse than they wanted.  
Emmaline was starting to feel a bit better inside and less nervous around the others, however being around Grindelwald still scares her,  
"You okay?" Credence says to her as she walks past Grindelwald in a hurry,  
"He scares me! I don't understand why, he seems nice but... whenever I look at that white eye of his I get a very bad feeling from it,  
"He's the only one that understand me and knows me, he isn't as bad as others say he is,"  
"I didn't say he was BAD per-say... but, just... powerful," she says with looking at nothing particular.

Emmaline lays back at the wall and sighs, Credence then sits down on the ground, his expression changed, "Who were the people that hurt you?" he asks Emmaline and she opens up her eyes in surprise, she sits down in front of him, "I had a friend in school, she was just using me, I thought she was so kind, and sweet, and that she was the only person to understand me, but... she never did, I was hurt for so long, but I got even..."  
"How?"  
Emmaline moves in a bit closer as if to whisper in his ear, "She took something important of mine, so I took hers,"

Going back and forth as if searching for someone, Queenie looks in a hurry, "Oh where is that boy?!" she says in frustration, Vinda was behind her looking at Queenie in amusement, "He will not be happy if you don't find him," Vinda says as her lips curve into a smile, Queenie then turned her face and glared at her, "You... you keep your thoughts to yourself," she says and darts away vanishing into the hallways, "Credence!" she calls out.  
Credence was standing alone near a window when he heard Queenie call his name, he turns around, "In here!" he says and she zooms inside, tries to catch her breath, "He's asking to see you, he is not happy," Queenie fixes her posture and takes Credence to Grindelwald whom was waiting for him, "Ah, my boy, you're here...it appears we have lost more of our brothers and sisters, we cannot keep this up, your arrival will be soon," he says as he looks ahead, Credence looks out into the open to see several bodies laying on the floor with white sheets over them, at the sight he holds his breath; far in the distance Emmaline was watching them lay the bodies down, all the people lost in a battle against the Aurors, this time it was very ugly, worse than last time when Leta Lestrange had died.

Taking several steps back, Grindelwald sees her hiding, "Do me a favor my boy and get me the young muggle that is hiding just over there," he says to Credence, he looks to his left to see Emmaline suddenly start running in the other direction, unable to continue watching; after running for some time inside the castle, Credence had caught up to her, Grindelwald didn't want to use his wand to fetch her, he wanted to gain her trust, to use her for her visions; Credence catches up... she saw him and stops, tears in her eyes but not filled with sadness but with fear, "It's starting... we're all going to die, all of us!" she was freaking out quickly.  
Credence steps closer to her slowly, without saying a word, "I saw another one, when I saw them all laying on the ground I saw it, I saw how brutal and heartless this will be, it's coming far too quickly and we can't do a single thing!" her voice was loud and shaky, her face was covered in tears, her hands into fists; just before falling to her knees Credence catches her and holds her tight, his eyes were unsettling, worried, but why was he worried over her?

After Emmaline had her breakdown she went to see Grindelwald, Credence showed her the way and wanted to accompany her but she refused; inside his room she enters, he smiles, he has been waiting for her, "I'm hoping you feel much better by now," he says standing up to greet her, she nods, her eyes fixated on him, he walks around the room in a steady pace until he was right behind her, "You care too much for something you quite don't understand, but I can't blame you... you come from a world where none of this exists, been told that magic isn't real, that this world is boring beyond limits, but deep down within we hide, taking orders from people, trapping us below-"  
"And that is why you do what you're doing now, getting people to join you just to be killed off?" Emmaline cuts him off, his face lightens up, not many have actually interrupted him as he tried to persuade them into joining him, but what he does not know about this girl standing with him is she has never listened to anyone in her entire life, words don't matter to her all that much ever since she was betrayed by another.  
"We have a cause, we want freedom, among other things," he says backing away from her, Emmaline breaths in more relaxed after he moves away from her, "I don't see the point in dying for freedom, there are other ways, more safe ways... whatever you are thinking, or to why you decided to keep me here, you will never have me at your side, and if you keep wanting your blonde friend to track my thoughts and feelings...well it is useless because I will tell you what I think..." she takes a deep breath, her eyes in both fear and anger towards the man standing just inches away from her now, his eyes staring without a single blink, "I think you are just a man... like any other, you have a way with words yet they don't fool me... all my life I have been following people similar to you, with reason and purpose on top yet evil underneath, I understand you need me to tell you what is coming and if your war is victory to you, let me inform you of what I see... death... everywhere, that is what you are doing," Emmaline was infuriated, she turns to face the exit and walks away from him, leaving the room Queenie was standing just next to it, listening in.  
Grindelwald sits down, Queenie comes in quietly, he looks up at her and smiles, "Well?" he says to her fully amused, "You heard her, she really was upset, scared, but telling the truth..." Queenie stops mid way before continuing, "Is it really a good idea to keep her here? We could erase her memory and send her back to her life,"  
"She is very interesting, I have a plan for her, you just keep an eye on her from afar, she is as important as Credence is," he says as he smiles, "Very important..."

Emmaline goes back into her room and sits down on the bed in frustration, "What a jerk! Oh those people... all dead, all gone... what is he thinking?!" she falls back onto her bed and places the pillow onto her face wanting to scream but doesn't, instead she gets up and fetches her sketchbook, flipping through the pages randomly she comes across an old drawing of a strange beast, with it's tail split in two, she runs a finger past it, "When did I draw this?" she says to herself, "What even IS this?" she flips another page and sees the same beasts head drawn closer with a collar that says, **EMMALINE RAVENBLOOD** written on it, she was utterly confused, "This isn't mine... what? Why is my name here?"  
As she inspected the drawings she suddenly drops the sketchbook and places both her hands on her head, she closes her eyes in pain; another vision appears before her eyes even as they are closed shut. She sees Dumbledore talking to Newt, not knowing whom either of them are, she hears them speak to each other.

 _"You see but that's the thing here, Carl RavenBlood disappeared and no one ever saw him again,"_

The images were very clear, but then it changes to flashes of buildings burning, white fire everywhere, with the beast standing in the middle of a large area engulfed in flames, its eyes calm yet sad, she hears it heavily breathing with a light growl as a hand lays on its head and gently strokes it, the beast closes its eyes and nudges the hand, then she hears a voice, a voice she hasn't heard in a long time saying, _"You've fought well Embra, very well..."_

The images start to blur, fading to black, Emmaline regains her sight, the headache stops, she opens her eyes to see Credence in front of her with his hands on her shoulder, he seems worried, "Emmaline! Can you hear me? You okay?"  
"Y-yeah I'm okay... I feel like something hit me hard in the head," she says as she rubbed her eyes, she takes a good look at him, his hands still on her shoulders, they slip down to her elbows without him noticing, she doesn't move them away, "What did you see now?" he asks.  
"My father... I saw two men talking about my father but why?" she says in a low tone, "My sketchbook," she searches for it on the ground and picks it up, she immediately grabs a pencil and starts to sketch; 15 minutes later she finishes, Credence looks at what she drew, the man from her vision... it wasn't Dumbledore she had drawn, but it was Newt!  
"I've seen him before... I need to find him!"  
Credence takes the sketchbook from her hands, staring at the drawing, his eyebrows furrow, "I know him, he tried to help me multiple times, I- I didn't let him..."  
Emmaline closes the book, taking it away and placing it next to her on the bed, she puts her hands on his face and lifts it up so he can look at her, her hands go down to his shoulder, "I need to find him! He may know something about my father please... I need to know why I am having these dreams and visions, gosh this sounds insane saying it out loud! Please... if you know where I can find him, take me there!" she says to him squeezing his shoulders, his eyes meet hers, "Okay," he says, "But I can't go with you,"  
"It's okay... I understand," she says with a gentle smile.

2 years ago: New York

Inside a small house in Greenwich Village, 16 year old Mira Davies was holding a baby boy in her arms whom had just fallen asleep, she then places him down into his crib, "Good night little brother," she whispers and kisses his head, she turns around leaving the room, turning off the lights and slowly closing the door, leaving a crack for some light to enter the baby's room.

Mira goes into the kitchen to drink some water, finishing her glass, gulping it all down she turns around and drops the glass onto the floor having it shatter everywhere; her eyes wide, in front of her there was someone standing, "Long time no see friend..." they say in a British accent  
"H-how did you get in here? I have a protection spell around the house," Mira says nervously, the person laughs, "You and I both know you were always lousy with spells Mira,"  
"No... it was only you who thought that, all this time... and now you show up, what do you want?" Mira says to the person standing completely still, her eyes go around her searching, she was looking for where she had placed her wand, "Looking for this?" the person holds up Mira's wand, "Oh dear Mira, you know exactly what I want,"  
"You're still upset about school aren't you?" she says with a devious smile on her face, but the person wasn't looking amused, "Upset? Hardly... Angry? Very!"  
"You were always such a baby, following me around, you were such a pain, but useful I may add..." Mira lets out a quick laugh, trying to sound tough, the person looks at her with disappointed eyes,  
"You should check on your parents Mira," person says before disappearing into thin air; Mira's heart starts to throb and she runs to her parents room whom were sleeping, she knocks on the door but the door opens by itself, she quickly goes in, turns on the light to the room, approaches her parents, she shakes them, "MUM, DAD!" but no response, she takes the covers off them and her shock knocks her backwards onto the ground; she looks at them with terrified eyes, tears rolling down her face, she barely crawls over to them crying as she places a hand on her fathers arm, she jolts back when she feels his cold skin, he was completely blue, as was her mother, their veins popping out, eyes wide open. Dead.

After realizing what her eyes have witnessed she screams very loudly in pain, "LIENNA!"

Outside Mira's house Lienna walking away into the night, "Incendio," she says and the house fully sets into flames, she smiles vengefully humming a tune.

 _~To be continued_


	5. Beautiful Protection

Queenie knocks on someones door, nervous looking, then opens it slowly, "Mira?" she steps in finding Mira sitting by the window, wand in hand, twirling it around creating thin streaks of blue and yellow light, "What is it this time?" she says without looking at Queenie, "He is asking to see you immediately," Queenie says in a low tone, "About?" Mira tilts her head, still playing around with the lights, "It's time," she says firmly and Mira stops her hand, she then lowers her wand down and stands up, her dark long wavy brown hair covering half her face, Mira turns her head around just enough to look at Queenie, her face half burned and was smiling.

2 years ago: 

Mira tries to escape the flames but without her wand it was useless, but she had to try to at least get to her brother no matter how hard it would be; after learning what Lienna, her old classmate had done to her parents, she feared she had done the same to her baby brother.  
Going through the intense fire, sweating and coughing, smoke filling her lungs quickly, she falls down, coughing heavily but she wasn't going to give up! Not when she is so close to his room; finally reaching his room after struggling and crawling, she lays her hand on the door trying to push it but it won't budge, her vision blurring and before she knew it she had passed out.

Immediately after she had passed out, a man was dragging her body outside the house and into the grass, breathing heavily after pulling her out, he stands straight and dusts himself off, "Why do we need this girl again sir?" the man says.  
"Her anger could be of use to us, also her knowledge of Hogwarts as well... but my my, who would have done this to you my dear?"

2 days later Mira awakens in a panic, breathing heavily, sweating, her entire left side aches with pain, "W-where am I!?" she shouts, looking at her surroundings, she sees a man standing to her right, a lady comes in and tries to calm Mira down, "You're going to be okay! Just breathe alright BREATHE!" she says to Mira who's eyes were focused on the man but ears with the lady, she steadies her breathing finally and shifts her eyes to the lady, "Where am I?" she repeats, "You're safe now, they found you inside a burning house and pulled you out,"  
"AH!" Mira feels a shot of a strong pain go through her arm and face, "My brother... where is he?!" Mira remembers the night and tries to quickly get out of bed, pulling off the sheets from her but when she does she notices the heavily scarred left leg, not bandaged yet grotesque looking, "You were the only person inside the house,"  
"Besides your dead parents," the man at last speaks up, "But no child to be found," his voice was steady and smooth, calming, convincing.  
Mira looks up at him, fixated on his white hair, her eyes grow a bit curious, her brows furrowing slightly, "You... I've seen your face before," she says.  
The man walks over to the bed and faces Mira directly, hands behind his back, the two just keep looking at each other, "What exactly happened to me?" Mira says calmly, the lady beside her seated, sighs, "As I mentioned earlier, they found you in a burning house along with two others but... they didn't make it, you suffered from 3rd degree burns, only on the left side of your body, I tried to suppress it from spreading to your whole body, and with a struggle I tried to calm the burns down with a spell, but no matter how hard I tried... the burns wouldn't go away,"  
"Wait, what do you mean they wouldn't go away?" Mira says looking disoriented,  
"As if someone wanted you to...burn, and to keep burning under those beautiful white flames," the man says, amused.  
Then suddenly Mira's eyes lock onto him, "Gellert Grindelwald," she says, Grindelwald smiles at her, "Yes," is all he says to her and takes a step forward, Mira looks down at her legs, one burned and the other perfectly well, "Give me a mirror," she says, "I don't think th-"  
"NOW!" Mira interrupts the lady demanding, she quickly takes out her wand but Grindelwald beats her to it, he waves his wand once and a large reflective mirror appears, in front of Mira she sees herself, not perfectly clear but enough to witness her face, she moves her hair away from her face and moves in closer slowly, with each move she gets angrier, then she stops once she fully can see herself more clearer, she sits there, fists clenched, "I want you to find someone for me," she says.  
The second she spoke the mirror vanishes to smoke and Grindelwald was seen again, "I want that bitch dead," she says angrily, her right side fully red, her eyes filled with rage, Grindelwald moves to her left side of the bed and sits down gently, "Patience my darling," he says softly stroking her burned cheek, "Patience,"

Credence knocks on Emmaline's door, she quickly opens it and lets him inside and shuts the door quietly behind her, "Any luck?" she says, he nods, "You can leave tonight, but do you know a way to get where you need to go?" he says, Emmaline shakes her head, "I have one but it doesn't lead to where I want to go," thinking a bit she stops and turns around, "But it can get me back to home! From there I can find a way,"she says feeling reassured.  
Emmaline and Credence quietly yet quickly rush down the halls with Credence making sure they weren't seen, Emmaline was holding onto his sleeve the entire time to not get lost if something happened; he suddenly stops after seeing Queenie sipping tea, clearly Queenie was completely lost in thought because she barely moved in her seat when Emmaline slammed into Credence, her suitcase banging into the wall.  
He then turned to her and beckoning her to walk back, directing her to follow another path he knows, their goal was to reach the roof top where no one can see them.  
Credence then took the lead once more and Emmaline grabbed his sleeve again, they went up the stairs, and pushed open the roof door, no one was there except them, Emmaline pulled off her red hair tie, Credence was somewhat focused on it, wondering what it is, "It's my way home I guess," she says to him, he stays silent when Emmaline touched his arm and squeezed, his eyes shifted to her hand on his arm, "Thank you," she says with a smile, "Promise me one thing," Credence finally speaks up, "Anything," she says softly.  
"You come back here, for me, please,"And if I can't?"  
"Then I will bring you back," he says to her placing his hand over hers, she then nods and removes her hand and backs away, twisting the band twice she stops before twisting it again, "I promise," she says and twists it; immediately a pink circle forms and Credence jumps at the sight of the colorful Reisida tiger, it comes forward smelling Emmaline, it nudges its head onto her hand making her laugh a bit, Credence found himself smiling for the first time in a long time, "I'll see you soon!" she says to him, grabbing onto the tigers collar it turns around with Emmaline and they enter the portal, with it closing completely shut leaving Credence by himself.

He turns around exiting the roof top, walks all the way down the staircase, and back inside the castle he passes by Queenie, "Is she going to be alright?" she says, facing Credence whom was starstruck by her words, "Oh, I know you helped her leave, it's alright I won't tell," she says smiling but Credence was getting nervous.

Emmaline reaches the end of the portal and finds herself back home in her living room, "Perfect timing Miss Ravenblood,"  
Emmaline gets startled, turning around seeing a man with a brown beard sitting on the chair reading the newspaper, he puts it down on the table and stands up, she stares at him as he stares back at her, "My name is-"  
"Dumbledore!" Emmaline says in shock.  
"How did you now my name?" he says, Emmaline's brows furrow, "How did you know mine?"  
Dumbledore smiles, "I believe I have something that may belong to your father,"  
"My father?" she laughs, "My father has been dead since I was born,"  
Dumbledore starts to move slowly around the room, "Possibly, but no one has ever found his body, say... how old are you?"  
"Eighteen, why?" at hearing her age Dumbledore looks at her, "That makes wonderful sense, "he says with his smooth British accent, "16 years of age he just vanished into thin air, no one ever heard or saw him again, so I am guessing perhaps he left London for you,"  
"For me? Then why haven't I ever met him? Hm? Where is he? And what do you mean left London? My father was American," she says confused, her mind flipping through many memories, "Quite the opposite I'm afraid, your father was born and raised in London, attended Hogwarts with me, he disappeared after I graduated, him being a year younger than me at the time, caused quite a stir in the school and for the ministry of magic as well, a 16 year old boy disappearing, but now I can understand why," Dumbledore faces Emmaline and takes a couple steps her way, "Tell me, when did your parents meet?"  
"Uh, my mom always told me she met him when she visited London for a school...trip," Emmaline's voice fades away at the end of her sentence, she looks down realizing what she had just said, "I guess that answers my question," Dumbledore said while looking around her home, Emmaline drags herself with the suitcase and sits down on the nearest chair, "This entire time, and I had no idea I was..." she pauses for a moment then shakes away her thoughts for a moment, remembering she has more important things to ask the man in front of her, she lifts up her suitcase quickly and puts it on the table with it creating a loud thud sound, she opens it shoving her clothes away, she finds her sketch book and lays it on her lap flipping through it madly; Dumbledore approaches her and looks over her shoulder, studying the pieces she had drawn as she roams through it, landing on the sketch of Newt, getting up and slams the sketchbook on the chair and taps a few times, "You know who he is! I saw the two of you talking, he mentioned your name but I didn't get his, take me to him please! He has something I need to see in person," tucking her hair behind her ear she steps back to let Dumbledore pick up the sketch book, he saw something that caught his attention and flips the page to where Emmaline had drawn a wolf like beast, the same one Newt was taking care of, he turns around facing her, showing her the sketch, "We have a lot to discuss," he said and placed the sketchbook down shut, then starts to rush to the front door, Emmaline took the hint to follow him, grabs her sketchbook, tucking it under her left arm, she starts to gather her clothes, "Leave it!" Dumbledore says, she stops and swiftly catches up to him.

2 years ago: 

Lienna was seen lying down on the floor, covering her ears, "Think, think THINK!" she opens her eyes and takes three deep breaths before uncovering her ears and sits up, looking to her right, there was a one year old baby boy napping on a fluffy thick white blanket, blinking at him, sighing, she lays back down and covers her ears again, shutting her eyes slowly, she takes three more deep breaths.

Lienna has a flashback to just a few hours earlier at Mira's house walking away setting her house on fire; moments before torching the house, Lienna had told Mira about what she had done to her parents, as Mira runs in to check up on them, Lienna was headed out the door when she heard a small cry, she stops and changes her direction towards the door to her right, she opens it finding a cute blonde baby boy with the sweetest hazel eyes, Lienna held her breath for a second and without a second thought she picks him up quickly and Apparates herself out of the house to a nearby tree, she places the boy down when she hears Mira screaming her name in agony, Lienna smiles for a bit then turns her attention to the boy, taking out her wand and placing a protection orb around him, she then takes a deep breath, her face in a grin, she starts walking away, setting the house on fire with _Incendio_ spell followed by her humming, the red flames quickly change to white.

Lienna got up quickly after sensing someone was near the door, she immediately places her right hand on the boy, wand in left hand, she Apparates the both of them out.

The door bursts open and hits the ground hard, two men enter the apartment searching, "We just missed her, sir!" A man then enters in from behind the men, tall, grey hair and beard, hazel eyes, mid 60's wearing a black long coat with a grey scarf neatly tucked in his coat, he taps his golden made cane twice on the ground, disappointed, "How does she always know we are coming?" one of the men says confused, the old man laughs out loud, "That is because we aren't dealing with just any wizard, we are dealing with one devious woman," he says calmly, "Anoris,"  
"Yes sir!" the young man to his left says, the old man places his hand on his shoulder, taps twice, "I need you to go and check on Mister Gallidore and see if he has any news on my dear child Mira... 4 days she has been missing, I am beginning to lose my patience," he says and Anoris quickly Apparates himself away.

 _~To be continued_


	6. Beautiful Beast

"I don't understand what's happening! Where are we going?" Emmaline was struggling to keep up with Dumbledore, her dress dragging behind her, she picks it up with one hand and rushes to his side finally catching up, "The man you saw was Newt, and I believe he has something to discuss with you,"  
"Discuss what exactly?" she says out of breath, "And why are we running, can't we just do that teleport thingie?"  
Dumbledore laughs, "It would be easier if you'd like," he says then fully stops, Emmaline slams into him, "Oh! Sorry!"  
"No worries dear, now..." he places a hand on her shoulder and they both Apparate to where Newt is, "Ah, I've been expecting you two! Come in," Newt says, opening his door to them both; upon entering Emmaline was astonished by the place, she sees so many different beasts and creatures flying around, walking around, playing, doing all sorts of things, "Wow, this is amazing!" she says twirling herself to look at everything, Newt gives a small smile, "I think I have something you'd very much be pleased to see the most," he says and opens up a door, within the door a large green field filled with Alstroemeria flowers, within those flowers a large beast emerges wagging its tail, "That's the same creature I saw..." Emmaline's eyes wide open, staring at it with a large smile, "But what is it exactly?"  
"Now that is the perfect question," Newt says to her, "This here is a fantastic beast that belonged to who I know is your father..." he moves into the field swiftly while still talking, "I DID A BIT OF RESEARCH AND DISCOVERED THIS BEAUTY COMES FROM ONE PLACE AND SHOULD BE EXTINCT! I CAN'T BELIEVE ONE SURVIVED AFTER THE WIZARD WAR 400 YEARS AGO!" Newt said and jumps onto the beasts back, with it making a sound resembling a laugh, the beast responded with the same sound but much louder, "IT'S ALRIGHT, NOT DANGEROUS!" he hollers out to the others, "Are you sure it's okay?!" Emmaline calls out, a bit nervous to approach, "YES! He wants to meet you!"

She starts to walk through the field of flowers and grass, halfway the beast lifts its head up and sniffs the air a couple times, it then locks its eyes on Emmaline, staring at her...

Within the next moment the beast charges towards her with great speed with Newt falling off it onto the ground hard; Emmaline sees it turning around and starts to run as fast as she can screaming in fear, "NO NO NO NO NO!" while running she forgets her long dress and it gets tangled to her shoe causing her to fall down, she curls herself in a ball, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she yells with her eyes shut, the beast stops right in front of her, when it hears her it lowers its head down like a dog that has done something wrong and slowly backs away from her, still staring, few more steps backwards it turns around and runs far into the field.  
Emmaline opens one eye and doesn't see the beast anywhere, she sits up slowly with Newt coming to her astonished, "You alright?" he says and offers her a hand, she takes it and stands up, dusting herself off when they both hear a laughter behind them, they look back seeing Dumbledore laughing hard, "That was amusing! You've out done yourself this time Newt,"  
"Amusing?! I almost died!" Emmaline's anger lashes out suddenly, "After that laughter I don't trust you anymore!" she says and storms off inside, Newt quickly follows her in.

Inside the three drinking some tea, Emmaline has calmed down a little, with her being still a bit shaken from her encounter, she eye balls Dumbledore and huffs once, "Alright, I'm sorry for laughing," he says sincerely.  
"Apology accepted," she says drinking her tea, Newt was sitting besides her with Dumbledore across from him, he turns to face Emmaline, without saying a word he looks at her closely, Dumbledore notices his look but remains silent, Newt was giving Emmaline the look as if she was a beast herself.

Grindelwald was sitting on a chair staring into the wall thinking, Vinda comes in a few minutes later, "I am sorry, we couldn't find her," she says.  
He mumbles something unheard before standing up and marching out the room; Credence was outside with the phoenix by his side with a paper in his hand when Grindelwald comes out to see him, he quickly slides the paper in his vest... cutting to the chase, Grindelwald stood next to Credence, "Tell me... my boy, what was the last thing Emmaline has told you?"  
Credence wasn't expecting his question so soon, he turns around looking directly into his eyes, "She mentioned she wanted to see a man, Dumbledore," upon hearing the name Grindelwald's eyebrows changed from calm to a bit disturbed, "She hadn't mentioned anything else?"  
Credence shakes his head, "But I do have this," he takes out a folded paper from his vest and hands it to Grindelwald, "I ripped it out of her notebook before she left," he says and turns his head away.  
Opening the paper there was a drawing of Dumbledore's face wearing a hat, behind him was a clock that read **'FIFTH AVENUE CLOCK'** he turns the paper and there was a date on the top right corner, **'May 30th, 1927'**

The day Emmaline left the castle Credence went to her room and found a note with his name on it by the window, he takes it and runs back to his room shutting the door behind him, he takes a deep breath and opens the letter, he reads, _'Dear Credence, I know for a fact you will get this letter after I am gone, I have a favor to ask of you, once Grindelwald knows I'm gone he will come to ask you about me, my favor is that you tell him everything, tell him exactly who I am going to meet, I'd hate myself if anything would happen to you because of me, don't lie, but I beg you, once you have told him, burn the letter. Love, Emmaline,'  
_ After Credence tells him exactly as Emmaline wished, he takes out the letter and gives it to the phoenix which burns it to ashes.

Back into Newt's home, he had offered Emmaline a place to stay which she accepted only because she had no idea where she was and was far away from her home, after leaving her apartment she hadn't realized they moved from New York to London withing seconds, with trying to keep up with Dumbledore she barely noticed her surroundings.

Dumbledore had already left, Newt showed Emmaline where she'd be sleeping for the night, being that New York it was morning when she left and upon arriving in London it was already night time.  
"Can I ask what you do exactly?" Emmaline asks Newt, he places her blanket down on the bed and being his quirky self, he walks out the room without a word which makes her even more curious, she follows him into a room where he takes out a book and hands it to her, "I study beasts, everything about them,"  
"And you wrote a book too," she said opening it and was immediately amazed by how much information was inside it, "Whoa... you know everything about these creatures do you?"  
"Mmm, not everything, apparently," he says looking a bit sad.  
"Is it the thing in the field?" she asks and he nods, "It's nothing I have ever seen before, but incredibly fascinating in every way,"  
"I've seen it before in my dreams," she says, Newt shoots her a surprised look, "I always see you standing there talking about it, and it always goes the same, you showing the collar with my family name on it... Ravenblood, I never understood what it had to do with me though, or my father," Emmaline closes the book and puts it down on the table and sighs.  
He then sits down next to her, "I hope I can help you," he says softly, Emmaline smiles at him.

2 years ago- London: 

In the middle of the night Lienna wakes up and quickly gets out of bed rushing to the room across from hers, she opens the door to a sleeping baby boy around 1 year old, she puts her hands on his head and whispers a spell as fast as she can, looking behind her every 5 seconds; hearing a noise coming closer and closer to her, sensing something big is headed her way, she finishes the spell and runs to the closet grabbing a coat and blanket, wears the coat and picks up the boy wrapping him in the white blanket; she flings open the window, "Cailis! Te requiro! (I need you)" within seconds a large beautiful beast was seen climbing the side of the building, Lienna reaches out the window, "Ut salvum illum, Non expectas, (Keep him safe, do not wait for me)" she says in Latin handing the beast the boy, it takes him gently with its tail; Lienna's expression was getting more serious, "Vade! (Go!)" she commands and the beast jumps to the other building and soon couldn't be seen anywhere.

At the apartment she was in, a loud explosion was heard, four or more men come in with their wands, Mira's grandfather enters the room with his wand, his men search the area carefully, one entering the boy's room finding no one in there; Lienna had already exited the room the moment she heard they came in, remaining calm and ready to attack, she runs across the hall with a swift movement of her left hand shooting a light out of her wand, two men fall down, this gives them the advantage now she's been exposed, or so they think; they all start to throw spells trying to hit her but Lienna blocks each attack, she hides in the kitchen crouching down low waiting for more to come after her...

One walks in and is closing onto her, Lienna sees his boot, once she had view of his full leg she grabs it and pulls as hard as she can knocking him down, she jumps on top of him covering his mouth, wand near his neck, "Petrificus Totalus," she whispers.  
Another man comes in, sees Lienna and attacks her, she couldn't defend herself fast enough and gets hit, she gets thrown far enough to hit into the wall, she clutches her left arm in pain but that's not enough to stop her; the man comes in closer to finish her off when she got to her knees and leaped away, shoulder slamming into the ground, she quickly gets up and hides, "Reparifors," she chants quietly and heals her arm, flexing her fingers to make sure everything is good... Now she gets angry.  
"She's in here hiding sir! I managed to injure her,"  
The grandfather comes in the kitchen and pats the lad on his shoulder, "Good work," he says and beckons two of his top wizards to fetch Lienna out of her hiding spot, but what they didn't know is she was waiting with a plan she had just thought of.  
Lienna takes a deep breath, "Alright!" she says.  
Anoris steps forward, he finds her leaning on the wall with her arm bleeding, "The wand," he says to her slowly approaching, she drops it onto the ground and Anoris beckons for her to come out, "Slowly," he says.  
Lienna comes out with her right hand over her forearm, "I surrender," she says panting;  
"My grandson," he says firmly, "I know you took him Lienna, he is all I want..."  
She starts to laugh, is that all? Constantly rummaging after me for a child?" she mocks, laughing harder, "You really are a gigantic soft ball, also stupid if you think I have him..."  
"Just give us the boy and we won't hurt you," Anoris says, gripping his wand, Lienna can clearly see he is nervous, probably because before coming they were all threatened if they don't apprehend Lienna they will all die or be severely punished.  
"The boy Lienna!"  
"Is dead!" Lienna says to Mira's grandfather; his jaw tenses up, "Enough games..."  
"Games? Do you really believe I wouldn't do it? I already looked into the eyes of your son and his wife as I killed them both in cold blood, then I walked into that boy's room, staring at those hazel eyes eyes up until there was no more life in them left," Lienna says with a sinister smile on her face, her eyes dark and evil. Anoris couldn't even look at her anymore, his eyes drop to the floor, Lienna knew she could get him to avert his eyes from her, so with her right arm she suddenly takes out a wand from her left arm, "Stupefy!" she says aloud, hitting Anoris and the rest so quick no one saw it coming, The grandfather was about to attack, "Expelliarmus," Lienna beats him to it, disarming him, she shakes her head, "You still are a fool Osilias... shame,"  
"How?" he says, Lienna smiles, "I don't share my secrets with the likes of you,"  
"The likes of me? You should take a look at yourself Lienna before pointing fingers at others,"  
"You know what you and your family did," Lienna's blood boils up, Osilias raises his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
She takes a good look at him, at first she thought he was playing dumb until she looked into his eyes, "You really have no idea what I am talking about do you?" she scoffs, "They never told you,"  
"Told me what?" Osilias says, "WHAT!?"  
"I can't believe your own son didn't tell you who that little boy is," she laughs at the irony of it all with Osilias confused entirely, "If this is your way of nerving me it won't work," he says, Lienna smirks, "I want to tell you... but I have a better idea, I will let you live just so this secret can annoy you for the rest of your miserable lonely life," she says, "Now move away from the door," Osilias carefully moves away for her to pass through, just before she exits, "Who told you I was alone?" Osilias says stopping Lienna from leaving, she turns around, he has her attention now, "Speak," she demands.  
"My granddaughter Mira is still alive... you may have taken away her parents, and her brother, possibly me as well but she lives, and she lives well..." hearing this made Lienna almost snap, "Where is she?!"  
"With a very powerful person, even you cannot challenge," he says to her.  
"WHO!" Lienna couldn't stand the words coming out of his mouth, she had thought she ended Mira's life in that house 2 months ago, Osilias was silent for a moment, glaring at her, "Tell me whom it is or I will snap your neck in two right now,"  
"Gellert Grindelwald..." he says and goes quiet, his name made her eye twitch, "Now that I did not expect," she says, chuckling, "That's just fine..."  
Osilias was rather lost in her words, "Not the reaction I had hoped for," he says.  
Well of course it isn't, you expected me to be scared but no matter, I will find her, and when I do... I will make her head split in half with pain," Lienna gives that same sinister look to Osilias, "I thank you for telling me..." she lifts up her wand towards him, he backs up and hits into the counter, "Oh, why look at that face, I thought you were tougher than this old man..."  
"You said you were going to spare me!" his voice shakes a bit,  
"Now where's the fun in that?" she says,  
Osilias starts to beg but Lienna wasn't listening anymore, "Avada Kedavra," his body slams into the ground stone cold, lifeless.  
Lienna huffs her hair out of her face, "What a fucking nuisance," she said annoyingly and walks out the kitchen.

Two years later in 1927:

Sitting on a rooftop in Paris, Lienna sees a young man being comforted by a woman, she watches them closely while eating an apple, "So that's Aurelius isn't it Dumbledore?" she says "This should be fun..." she smiles wickedly to herself, biting into her apple, chews and swallows...

 _To be continued~_


End file.
